Harry Potter and The Tomb of Shadows
by chokeondeezage
Summary: Harry has decided to search for the Horcruxes alone. His plan works fine until he meets a smart, athletic, and adventurous archaeologist named Lara Croft. HPTombRaider crossover My first story so be nice,but helpful criticism is welcome.rating may increas
1. Welcome 'Home'

**Harry Potter and The Tomb of Shadows**

For Harry Potter it was an altogether quiet ride back from Kings Cross to his summer residence (or his own personal hell as he liked to call it) of the Dursley household. You see, Harry had a lot of things on his mind. Seeing his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, murdered right in front of him while he was helpless to stop it from happening, had dealt a great blow to the Boy-Who-Lived. He had had his disagreements with the headmaster yes, but never had he wished him dead. Add to that the angst of breaking up with his first real girlfriend and carrying the weight of the world solely on his shoulders because of a prophecy that was made by a seer before he was even born. And that said prophecy had gotten not only his biological parents killed, but the only other person he looked to a parental figure killed also.

Even with all that, the main thing on this young mans mind was the startling new development of the Horcruxes created by Voldemort to gain immortality. Voldemort had split his soul into 7 pieces and sealed the 6 fragments that were not in his body into objects that had some sort of special meaning to him. Harry and Dumbledore together had destroyed 2 of the Horcruxes. And now that the wizened old headmaster was on his next great adventure Harry was basically alone in his fight.

He did have his friends, and they would go to Hell and back with him. He liked that about them; that they cared so much for him as to risk their lives to follow and assist him in his pursuits. They all knew the danger and still stuck with him. But Harry was no longer willing to risk their lives on something that he was starting to take personally. He was determined not to lose any more loved ones just because they were associated with him. He would put an end to Voldemort even if it was the last thing he did on this earth. Harry was rather violently shook from his musings by his Uncle Vernon pulling in the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive, and yelling at him to get in the house before the neighbors saw him. He complied and got his Hogwarts trunk out of the boot of the car and dragged it with one hand while carrying his pet owl Hedwig, who was in her cage and had been snoozing the whole trip, with the other hand into the house and up the stairs to the sad excuse of a room that the Dursleys let him live in.

Up until the age of 11 they had forced him live in the cupboard under the stairs, so it was at least a little bit of an improvement. He walked in and set Hedwig's cage on the little writing desk in the corner and put his trunk at the foot of his small twin-size bed. He then proceeded to unpack some things from his trunk before stowing them under a loose floorboard so his relatives wouldn't find them. He kept a certain photo album that had pictures of his parents in it. After everything else was put away he sat down on the bed and opened the album. He flipped to the pages of his parents' wedding and sat looking at the pictures thinking of the people in front of him. They were the only family he wanted, but could never have now thanks to Voldemort.

And with those thoughts in mind, Harry's resolve to destroy that inhuman bastard strengthened. A low hoot from Hedwig caused Harry to look up. When he did he noticed that his alarm clock (a broke one of Dudley's that he had found and fixed) said it was seven o'clock. He was just getting up to put the pictures away when he heard his uncle bellow "BOY! Get down here and fix our supper, now!" up the stairs. He stashed the book in his secret hiding place and trudged down the stairs to start supper that he would probably get hardly any of. Nothing eventful happened through dinner, except his aunt and uncle shooting hateful glares at him. He pretended not to notice and kept repeating in his mind that he was honoring Dumbledore's wishes and that he only had to stay until July 31st and then he would be gone and never see them again. After he was done with the little bit of food they allowed him, he got out of his seat and put his plate in the sink before heading up to his room. When got there he decided to turn in early. So after opening the window for Hedwig so she could go out and hunt, he laid down on his bed and started to drift off. The last thought that went through his mind before sleep claimed him was that this summer was going to be one for the record books.


	2. A Good Start to a Bad Day

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything "Harry Potter" or "Tomb Raider" related. Please don't sue me because I'm broke.**

_**A/N:** All my work is self betaed so don't be too harsh on me about spelling and grammer. Now, on with the show!_

**Chapter 2**

When Harry awoke the next day he was surprised to note that he didn't have any nightmares. He began to think that maybe Karma was going to give him a break for once. As the day progressed, that idea was crushed in a number of different ways. First, there wasn't any hot water when he got in the shower and he was forced him to take cold one, then he had to do the yard work in Dudley's old hand-me-downs. Not only were they uncomfortable, but were also too big and chafed in very sensitive places of the male anatomy. It was then that Harry realized that his need for clothes that were comfortable (and actually his size) was extreme, considering the events the coming months would bring. After he had managed to swipe some baby powder to ease his discomfort, he sat down at his little desk and drafted a letter to the one person that he knew for sure would love to help him with his current clothing dilemma. He wrote to Nymphadora Tonks.

He was almost certain that she would be giddy to have reason to go shopping even with the current events. It might help him to take his mind off the troubles of the world at least for a while. He hoped she would spring for it, because that was the only way he could see him actually being able to go. Not to mention that he didn't even know how to 'shop', he had never been and didn't have any experience. That's where Tonks came into the picture. She could advise him on clothes that were a mix form and function. He would need outfits for working-out, rugged clothes for trekking around God-knows-where and through God-knows-what and more casual clothes for doing normal everyday things. 'Normal.', Harry thought, 'Now that's a laugh. I have never, and probably won't ever, be anything even close to normal.' Breaking himself out of these rather depressing thoughts, Harry signed the letter and attached it to Hedwig who promptly flew out the window and off into the distance. He watched her until she disappeared into the clouds then sat back down at his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

On this piece of parchment he began listing things that he needed to do before could leave the Dursley home.

**_Things left to do_**

_Get into better shape._

_Get books for magical training while in Diagon Alley._

_Get physical training equipment._

_Get search material for "items"._

Harry looked over his list satisfied. He had the basics down and could add something on later if he thought of it. He folded the list, placed it on the corner of the desk, and took a deep breath before standing. When he was fully upright he was hit with a blinding pain in his scar. Falling to his knees with eyes watering, Harry tried his damndest at concentrating through the pain to block the intruding force. Despite his best efforts, he was unable, and soon found himself in an all-too familiar graveyard. It was almost just like he remembered it, the only difference was that it was now foggy. So foggy in fact that he struggled to make out any headstones more than a few meters away. He strained his senses to try to pick up any sign of movement, but came up empty.

Gathering his courage, Harry took a step. A high, cold laugh froze him in his tracks. He'd know that laugh anywhere; it was the one that still haunted his dreams. Voldemort. Spinning frantically to locate his nemesis, Harry stumbled and nearly lost his balance. After gaining his bearings, he decided to try and strike-up a conversation with Voldemort to acquire his location. "So, Tom, tell any of your followers about your little 'half-blood' problem yet?", Harry asked mockingly trying to goad the Dark Lord into revealing his position. Riddle laughed again and said, "You mean besides yourself, Potter?" It didn't work as the reply seemed to come from all around him. He tried a bolder tactic. "What's wrong Snake Lips, afraid to face a 16 year old boy?" All that met this was silence. Harry was about to speak again, but saw a sickly yellow curse barreling toward him in his peripheral vision. Trying to dodge it, but knowing it was hopeless, he threw himself to the left and had just enough time to close his eyes before his world erupted into a kaleidoscope of pain.

The torture curse wasn't held for more than a few seconds. When it was lifted Harry found himself on the ground soaked in sweat and curled in a ball. He took a few settling breaths then opened his eyes and saw Voldemort, in all his unholy glory, standing over him with a twisted smile on his ghastly face. Never losing his smile he said, "You know Potter, you should really learn to respect your elders." And with that said he turned and started pacing, as if contemplating on what to do next. Harry took this lapse in awareness to discreetly search his wand, only to realize it was absent. This revelation shook the young hero to his core. He was defenseless in the presence of the most feared being in the wizarding world.

As he sat dumbfounded, any defenses he may have had left crumbled, and Voldemort,sensing this, seized the opportunity to use legilimency to try and pry the memory of what happened in the astronomy tower the night the headmaster was killed. When he was done looking at the memory he took sadistic glee in making Harry relive the death of his mentor a half a dozen more times before releasing his hold on the boy. Harry collapsed to the ground in a barely-conscious heap, but the Dark Lord resumed pacing muttering about "incompetent fools" and "spoiled brats." All Harry could do was lay there and hope Voldemort wouldn't kill him. When he saw Riddle approach, he thought it was all over. When his death didn't come, he looked at his tormentor in confusion. Voldemort leaned down from above his young rival and said, "Oh no Potter, you will not die at this moment. That would deprive you of one hell-of-a birthday party." And then laughing maniacally he touched Harry's scar with his wand and the young man found himself back in his room lying on the floor in a puddle of what must have been his own blood. As his world faded to black, the last sounds that registered were shouts coming from the lower floor of the Dursley household, and the sound of people thundering up the stairs.

_**A/N:** I had to end it there. It was at a good spot and I can start up the next chapter easily from there, which I hope to have out sometime next week. And don't worry, Lady Croft will come into the picture soon enough._


	3. Damage Report

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2.**

_A/N: I worked hard on this chapter and thank you for taking the time to read it._

**Chapter 3**

Harry noticed a few things upon becoming conscious. One, he was extremely sore. Two, his muscles were very stiff. And three, there was something warm and heavy on his chest. Cracking an eye open, all Harry saw was a fuzzy 'thing'. Realizing his glasses were not on his face, he cocked his head to the side to locate them. This action caused multiple bones in his neck and upper back to pop, and the muscles connected to them to strain, causing a loud groan to escape his throat. The fuzzy shape snapped to attention, leapt off his chest and dashed out of his eyesight. As Harry lay there, he recounted the event that brought him were he was. Voldemort had been looking for something in Harry's memories, but what it was puzzled the young man. 'Why would he not go back farther?' Harry thought 'If Voldemort had discovered that I had knowledge of his Horcruxes I would probably be dead; or at least at the permanent spell damage ward in St. Mungo's with the Longbottoms.'

Hurried footstep distracted Harry inner musings. They grew in volume and, soon enough, a door was thrown open and five blurred outlines entered his field of vision. He waited for them to move or start talking for about a minute before trying to speak himself. All he managed to produce was a pitiful gurgling noise, but they reacted as if he had said Voldemort was dead. Three of the figures came rushing toward him at the same time. The one to his right had what was obviously a wand out and was waving it over him from top to bottom. He now had an idea of where he was; it was confirmed by one of the figures on his left, a female, asking "Is he alright Madame Pomfrey?" She replied in a relieved and slightly confused voice with "Well, statistically he should be brain-dead at the least, but I can't find a thing wrong with him. Several more days' rest, a long soak and a hearty meal and he should be right as rain."

Harry heard sighs of relief all around except from one of the distant blobs, but he considered four out of five to be good enough. Frustrated by his lack of visibility, he tried unsuccessfully once again to find his glasses, this time almost dislocating his arm by reaching for the bedside table to his right. He saw the flash of a spell being cast on him and immediately his limbs snapped to his body and he lay flat as a board. "Now see here Mr. Potter, I will not have you further injuring yourself on my watch. I'm going to remove the spell now, but don't move too much okay; and when you must, move slowly." She released the spell and the female on his left put his glasses on the bridge of his nose for him. He sighed gratefully as the world swam into focus and he could identify the remaining four people in the room. The 2 on his left were Remus and Tonks, and the 2 that stood back a ways were Headmistress McGonagall and Argus Filch, who was holding a very fuzzy-looking Mrs. Norris in his arms.

Madame Pomfrey handed him a couple potions, one for his soreness and the other she said was to help his muscles get used to movement again and some water to wash them down with, after Remus helped him sit up against the headboard of the cot. When he finished with the water he cleared his throat and asked "What happened?" Everyone glanced to each other before Remus stepped forward. "We think that since the extra protection wards that Dumbledore had set up around Privet Drive are now gone, and that Voldemort used your blood in his rebirth, that the blood wards surrounding the property while strong enough to stop him from getting to you physically, had amplified the power of your connection to him through your scar." Remus left Harry to digest this information while he had a whispered conversation with Tonks. Tonks looked like she would rather not be having the discussion, but finally nodded her head and stepped toward Harry. "Wotcher, Harry" she said trying and failing to be cheerful, but she plowed on anyway. "Your probably wondering how you came to be here, right?" At his nod she continued "Well, I was at Grimmauld when I got your letter. I thought it would be a good idea and decided to pick you up and go that same day, so I went over after telling the others what was going on." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I got there and your aunt answered the door then started ranting about freaks and hooligans and 'you people' an all that crap. When she finally shut-up, I asked about seeing you, so she shouted up the stairs for you to come down and make me leave before the neighbors saw me. After she called a few times without any response I knew something was wrong, so I paged the Order with my medallion and ran up the stairs to see what was the matter. When I opened the door...and I saw you lying in all that blood, I thought you were...d-dead." She turned away sobbing as she recalled the grisly scene. Remus stepped forward and embraced her while the tears spilled down her anguished face. When her sobs had reduced to sniffles, Remus picked up the telling of what had happened for her.

"She put a stasis charm on you to stop the blood flow, and gave you a blood replenishing potion from her Auror emergency kit before securing the room. When you were somewhat stable, she levitated you onto the bed and sent us a message by spell saying you needed medical help. We arrived and brought you here. That's about it." When he finished speaking, he had a few murmured words with Tonks before they bid Harry well and left with Remus supporting a drained, but still slightly weepy, Tonks on his shoulder. Harry looked back around and noticed that Filch had left during the talk. The Headmistress approached and said in a voice that was less formal, but still serious "Mr. Potter, I have two things that I need to bring to your attention before I leave you to your rest." Harry nodded for her to continue and she nodded back. "Mr. Potter this may come as a shock to you, but you have been here in a coma for a little over a month." Harry's jaw dropped open. To forestall any interruption, she held up that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet so he could see that he had, in fact, been out around thirty-four days.

When Harry had processed this he nodded for her to continue. "The second thing I must mention is that this encounter with the Dark Lord has left you with another wound that cannot be healed by magic. It must heal the muggle way, I'm afraid. When it is completely healed, it will become yet another battle scar you have undeservedly been forced to bear in this war. Poppy told me that in a few days she will have to remove the bandages and apply fresh ones, and you can see the injured area at that time. She will be giving you a dose of concentrated dreamless sleep potion that will keep you asleep until then. When you wake, and are fed and bathed, she will inspect your injury, replace the bandages, and determine if you are fit to be discharged. That is all, get well soon Mr. Potter. " After she finished speaking, she stood, bid him goodbye and left the hospital wing. Harry sighed and sank back a little further into the pillows supporting him. As he sat thinking about just how much he was outgunned, he unconsciously reached to his bandaged chest. A slap on the hand alerted him Madame Pomfrey's presence. She gave him a disapproving look, before handing him the dreamless potion. Then, shaking her head, she turned and went to her office. Harry felt the affects of the potion immediately and soon fell into sleep's gentle embrace.

_A/N: Lara will have an important part in the next chapter. Harry and her may or may not meet, I'm still deciding on that._


	4. Wounded

**_A/N: _Sorry for the wait, their was a death in the family and it took awhile to get back to this. I also must apoligise for this chapter not having Lara in it. I cross my heart she'll be in the next one though.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2.**

**WARNING: Those with as vivid an imagination as me be cautioned. It's not too descriptive, but better safe than sorry. Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Upon waking up Harry felt a presence to his immediate left. He looked and saw the still form of the last Marauder, Remus J. Lupin, asleep by his bed in a chair. Even though he was sleeping peacefully, his face showed definite signs of early ageing brought on by his lycanthropy. Harry liked 'Moony', as the other Marauders had taken to calling him because of his condition. He was Harry's last link to his parents left alive. After heaving a heavy sigh, Harry cleared his throat a little to wake the former professor. Lupin stirred and shifted to his other side mumbling "Not now, Dora." The outburst of laughter from Harry was more than enough to wake the older man, causing him to stare around wildly almost falling to the floor. When he realized he was not under attack, he calmed down and looked to the now snickering offspring of his late best friend.

"Good morning sunshine," Harry said with an amused expression in his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" The glare he received from the werewolf would've had more affect, if Harry hadn't noticed the small smile threatening to break out across his face. Harry spoke, breaking up the friendly stare-off with "So what brings you to the infirmary Moony?" "Well if Poppy releases you today, I'm gonna take you to your new residence." Was his reply. Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion before asking "What about the Dursleys?" Remus sighed before saying in a grim voice, "It's like this. If you go back, Voldemort can attack you like last time. If you don't, he will in all probability, kill the Dursley family when the blood wards drop later this month. So, it's basically them or you." As Harry sat flabbergasted, Madame Pomfrey strode up and cast several diagnostic spells on him while he was off in his own world, before snapping him out of his reverie by saying, "Mr. Potter, after I change your bandages you can leave, but you must change them at least once a week for two-to-three weeks, understood?"

After his nod, she removed the bandages with a flick of her wand. The rush of cool air around his chest made him wince. "It'll be very tender for about a week, because of the depth of your injury. You will need to let it breathe for thirty minutes at each changing." As soon as she finished talking a house elf popped into the middle of the room holding a tray of food. The little elf set the tray on Harry's lap and popped away just as quickly as it had come. After Harry had eaten, he was escorted by Remus to the prefect bathroom. He guarded the door from the corridor, while Harry was inside. Upon entering the restroom, Harry paced to the mirror. Then, with eyes closed, he unbuttoned the light hospital jacket he was wearing and let it fall to the floor. Harry was afraid to open his eyes because of what he would see, afraid of the gruesome sight that he would behold. He'd caught the look in Remus's eyes when the bandages had been removed. It was a mixture of looks that never boded well when combined: revulsion and pity.

He took a slow breath and opened his eyes before immediately cringing and looking away. He turned fully away from the mirror trying not to lose his breakfast. He fully understood Moony's reaction now, having seen for himself exactly the damage that was done. The wound started on the left side of his chest, just below the collar bone, and extended at an angle across his sternum, ending right below his right pectoral muscle. It was very crude in shape, looking as if someone had tried to rip his flesh off to get at his heart, or tried to cleave his torso off his body with a dull, misshapen, axe. He walked over to one of the benches that were arranged around the room, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

He was startled a little bit later by a gasp. Snapping his gaze toward the offending sound, he relaxed instantly. The noise had been made by none other than Moaning Myrtle, the spectral form of a Hogwarts student killed about fifty years ago in one of the girls' lavatory. She floated there as if petrified with her hand clasped over her mouth and a horrified look on her face. Harry stood and walked past her, not wanting to explain how he had come to have such a ghastly injury, went to the swimming-pool-sized tub a few meters behind her and started turning some of the knobs located around its edge. When the tub was full, it had warm water and dark indigo bubbles in it. Harry removed his remaining articles of clothing, ignoring Myrtle in hopes she'd go away, and slipped into the shallow end of the enormous tub. He slowly lowered himself down to sit on the stairs, hissing in pain when the warm water came into contact with his injured chest.

When he was all the way seated on the stairs, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rim of tub with a weary sigh. He'd been soaking for around an hour and forty-five minutes and was starting to nod off when he heard a knock at the door. "Harry?" It was Remus. "Harry, you okay in there?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a bit." He replied without opening his eyes. Harry soaked for a few more minutes before heaving himself out of the tub with a grunt of pain. When he was redressed he drained the tub of it's now slightly blood tinged water and made his way to the door. He opened it to find Remus leaning against the opposite wall looking concerned. Harry cut off the questions he knew were coming "So, where to now?" Remus looked peeved for a split second before responding, "Well, we can go back to Pomfrey and let her do your bandages, or take your chances with Tonks." He finished with a half grin and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry looked at him as if he were crazy before shaking his head and heading for the hospital wing with the chuckling werewolf in tow.

After getting his bandages reapplied (which in Harry's opinion were a little tight) the two wizards walked down the path to the edge of Hogwarts' wards before Remus extended to Harry a beat-up ball cap to which grabbed hold and in a swirl of colors they were gone.

**_A/N:_ I have aplot bunny in my head that won't die, so the next chapter might be a tad later than what was usual. You might be seeing that bunny soon so keep a lookout.**


End file.
